The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to deviation correction system for Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) testing of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, desktop computing systems, laptop/notebook computing systems, tablet computing systems, mobile phones, servers, switches, storage systems, and/or other computing systems known in the art, typically include ports for connecting the computing system to a variety of computing and networking components known in the art. For example, the computing system may include a networking port such as an RJ-45 networking port that is configured to connect to a networking device in order to enable the computing device to access a network, and such networking ports are required to meet EMI compliance standards (e.g., United States Federal Communications Commission (US FCC) part 15 and/or international standards). The testing for such standard may be conducted using a Line Impedance Stabilization Network (LISN) that is coupled to the computing device (typically referred to as the Equipment Under Test (EUT)), provides a known impedance, and includes a radio frequency noise measurement port that may be used to measure the EMI emitted from the networking port during operation of the computing device. However, it has been found that large deviations in EMI measurements using such LISNs may exist when such EMI testing is conducted at different testing facilities that may utilize different grounding techniques, different LISNs, and/or other EMI testing features known in the art. For example, 4-10 decibel deviations have been measured at different testing facilities between frequencies of 24.5-26 MHz, and 2-4 decibel deviations have been measured at different testing facilities at frequencies between 28-30 MHz. Such deviations can result in computing devices being manufactured and sold that do not meet EMI compliance standards, resulting in additional costs to the computing device manufacturer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an EMI testing deviation correction system.